Harry
Harry is a small soft-furred ginger and white tabby tom with green eyes. He is one of the sons of Anna and Remus, and his litter-mates are Fuli, Shenzi, and Janja. He is currently betrothed to Triumph. The tom is a current trainee of DarkClan, having been made one two moons early, and put under the mentorship if Ivy along with his three siblings. Description Appearance :Harry takes after his mother in size and stature, holding a slender, elegant appearance and being noticeably smaller than a nornal cat. He's not very tall standing a hair taller than three hands. His small size aids him greatly in battles and much mkre while hunting. Harry has a bit of a foreign-like build to his body, with his muscles shaping pretty much every inch of it with little to no fat at all. He does, however, take more of an appearance of foreign-like look similar to that of his mother, Anna. His head is slightly narrow forming more of a flat-oval shape than that of his father and his muzzle seems to become more narrow, noticeably like that of his mother. He manages to maintain a small jawline, although his jaws are very strong, with a slender throat. His voice differs from that of his parents, his accent taking on more of a British accent than others. :His ears are small and are a mixture of rounded and pointed, but not nearly as large as his father's. His back and torso are slender-built, with a curved and muscular appearance. He, however, manages to maintain that slender, elegant look as well. Although, they have some broad-like shape to them, it isn't very noticeable. His thin legs support most of his weight, and his legs have quite a bit of muscle to them much like that of his stomach and back. Although his legs altogether are strong, his back legs are more noticeably strong and more muscled than that of his front legs. His tail is especially longer than usual giving his great balance. Harry's teeth are quite sharp, being more sharp than well-rounded. His teeth are a creamy-white color and his canines, the two on the top sides of his mouth, are rather short, but slightly longer than his other teeth. :Harry's fur, in her childhood, had a soft. Now his fur has grown out more and he's shed pretty much mostly all of that and now has soft, dense fur that feels more like wool. His fur actually holds a sleek, glossy look to it, similar to that of a kittypet, but he does however take pride in this and manages to keep it groomed some of the time. At the times that his fur is not groomed it tends to get rather ragged-looking and oily. His fur length is pretty long for a long-haired cat, and this keeps his rather warm during leaf-bare. :His base pelt color is a diluted ginger color, with white patches. His next few layers of fur consist of colors like that of ginger, cream, and a very pale brown. Although, his fur is somewhat thick, he sheds quite a bit during greenleaf so that his fur is rather thin and this helps his quite a bit in greenleaf. :Harry's eyes sit in a fixed position a few inches above his nose and nose bridge. His eyes are a overall color of olive green shifting to more of that of a summer-like grass green as the seasons change. His eyes also have that grey-like color to them more near his irises and darken as it nears the schlera. When ill his eyes however change to a dull-looking green that seems to be more grey than green. Character :Draft :Like that of his father, Harry is a power hungry and abusive cat who has the need to control everything around him. Being power hungry, he thrives to be the one in charge and believes he meant to lead DarkClan to victory one day. As a result of growing up exactly like his father he became abusive and takes out most of his anger on Triumph, his betrothed. Although, the two betrothed he thrives her attitude to anger him and set him off. Believing that if she does this then he's in control of both her and everyone else. Harry has always had the need to control everything and everyone around and when things don't go his way he is known to strike out and even possibly killing others. :Harry, although all these, is also family oriented and dreams of one day having a family with someone he loves; on a side note his abusive and controlling nature comes from that of him fearing other finding out about his homosexual feelings. Although it does not seem so, Harry is very protective of what's left of his family. As time went on he became more and more controlling leading to him betraying his family. After the death of his mother, Harry grew cold and possessive and now kills when he is argued with or just ignored. Despite his betrothal and being told as a child he had to love her, Harry grew to despise Triumph saying she was an evil and vindictive cat. Through time, Harry ended up killing her and now she is said to haunt him in his dreams. He became known to loose his temper completely on some days and was deemed mentally unstable. Abilities : Life/Biography Childhood :Harry is born to Anna and Remus, a DarkClan spike at the time, along with his three litter-mates; Janja, Fuli, and Shenzi. Pedigree Mate :Triumph (Betrothed): Living Father :Remus: Living Mother :Anna: Living Sisters :Fuli: Living :Shenzi: Living Brother :Janja: Living Quotes : Cameos Listed in Order * Ceremonies and Mentions Ceremonies : Relationships : Images Life Character Pixels Please do not edit unless told. Trivia *Harry will be betrothed, but will end up killing his "mate" as a trainee. *Harry has a fifty/fifty chance of becoming leader after Akamaru, whom will also mentor him.